Un chocolat chaud et un thé noir, un mélange harmonieux
by Baiorinisuto
Summary: On sait tous, au moins posé une fois la question, cette question, qu'est la suivante ; "que contient la lettre de Petra envoyée à son père ?" Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Également, cet OS a été entièrement corrigé.


C'était à la tombée du crépuscule, à l'instant même où le soleil se couche procurant au ciel ces teints magnifiquement orangés… On ne pouvait croire que ce monde cruel renfermait une telle scène splendide pourtant, c'était bien là sous nos yeux que cela se produisait à nouveau. Lentement la porte du mur rose s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, les soldats de l'équipe des opérations spéciales dirigée par le caporal-chef Livai lui-même rentraient de leur petite expédition. L'objectif de celle-ci avait été simple, elle consista simplement à repérer le terrain, voir quelles zones pouvaient être favorables, celles qui joueraient pour la survie ou celles qui ne le seraient pas et feraient abattre la mort sur eux plus rapidement dans le futur. Voir les ruines d'habitations ou de simples constructions humaines faisaient toujours ressentir une brûlure au fond de leur être, un sentiment de nostalgie les saisissant toujours. C'est pendant ces moments là, que dans leur tête, une petite voix venait leur souffler que c'est là, qu'autrefois, ils avaient habité là. C'était en ces lieux que certains adultes avaient discuté ou que des enfants avaient joué joyeusement auparavant. À l'heure actuelle ce n'était plus que des souvenirs ancrés dans un coin de leur mémoire. Il arrivait aussi parfois, de penser que de tels moments de joie n'avait jamais eut lieu. Leur conscience alors leur rappelait bien que ce fut pourtant le cas.

Les soldats d'élites rentrèrent calmement dans la ville, marchant silencieusement aux côtés de leur monture en gardant leurs lèvres scellées. Ils n'y avaient rien à dire, d'où la raison de leur silence qui pouvait sembler angoissant au premier abord. Les habitants étaient encore là, huant ceux qui se battaient pour l'humanité, criant qu'ils gaspillaient leurs impôts pour un rien. Puis, il y avait ceux qui affichaient leur soutien par leur présence, acclamant le plus fort soldat de l'humanité Livaï. Aucun de ceux ayant offert leur vie au combat face aux titans ne bronchèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce genre de situation : les gens du peuple manifestaient leur haine sans flancher.

« Tch, fermez vos gueules, vous me donnez mal à la tête. »

Lâcha le caporal à sa manière, dépourvue de toute délicatesse. Voir ces gens japper comme des chiens en restant au chaud chez eux lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne. Les iris argentés du brun persistèrent alors sur un homme qui pour une raison inconnue s'avança dans sa direction. Livaï leva un sourcil d'incompréhension bien sûr qu'il reconnaissait cet homme, il s'agit du paternel de sa subordonnée rousse Petra Ral. Mais la raison pour laquelle celui-ci semblait venir le voir lui échappait complètement. Discrètement, le caporal-chef du bataillon d'exploration vint jeter un regard derrière lui, Petra discutait joyeusement avec ses camarades et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de son père pour le moment.

« Bonsoir, caporal-chef Livaï ! »

Salua l'homme d'âge moyen. C'est à ce moment précis que le brun pivota la tête dans sa direction, regardant son interlocuteur de son habituel regard glacial qui procurait des frissons lorsqu'on y faisait face pour la première fois.

« Bonsoir, il se passe quelque chose ? » Interrogea le capitaine à l'aide de sa voix grave.

— Et bien comment dire Caporal… Comme vous le savez, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de veiller sur ma fille Petra, commença le paternel. Mais je ne suis pas venu vous parlez de ça ! Savez-vous que…, la voix de l'homme se fit alors basse. Ma fille m'a envoyé une lettre il y a peu. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène prit un air dubitatif. Les dires de cette lettre auraient-ils un quelconque rapport avec lui ? Semblait-il que oui. Livaï ne voyait aucune autre raison pour que l'homme vienne lui en parler lui-même, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que la rousse envoyait une correspondance à son père.

« Mmh, ce n'est pas la première et puis Petra fait ce qu'elle veut à ce sujet cela ne me concerne pas, répondit le caporal-chef avant même que le paternel ne réplique.

— Justement si, cela vous concerne caporal. Petra vous mentionne dans la lettre qu'elle a écrite. »

Bien que pris d'étonnement, le brun conserva son visage impassible face au géniteur de sa subordonnée. Livaï ne put s'empêcher de se poser des interrogations suite à cette révélation qu'avait-elle pu dire sur lui ? Avait-elle raconté des mensonges sur sa personne ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Petra de dire des choses fausses, son esprit est bien trop pur et rempli de compassion pour ses camarades pour faire une telle chose. Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu écrire ne lui vint, à moins qu'elle ait tout simplement parlé de son travail dans le bataillon, comme lorsque le matin, elle lui amènait son thé dans son bureau

Le caporal allait demander pour en savoir plus à son interlocuteur au sujet de cette dite lettre, lorsque Petra et les autres parvinrent à le rejoindre et que la rousse aperçut son père. Évidemment, elle ne manqua pas de se diriger dans sa direction un sourire aux lèvres. Toujours de bonne humeur songea le brun .

« Papa, je suis rentrée, déclara la soldate à la chevelure rousse.

— Ma chérie, heureusement que tu es saine et sauve, répondit le paternel en souriant.

— On ne craint rien avec le caporal-chef Livaï et puis je suis forte, n'oublie pas que je suis un membre de l'équipe d'opération spécial Papa. »

À cet instant, la voix de la jeune femme était emplie d'une douceur infinie comme à l'accoutumer, mais le plus fort de tous les soldats put également y discerner un sentiment de confiance. Était-ce la sécurité qu'elle semblait ressentir en étant à ses côtés ? S'il comprenait ses paroles dans le bon sens, Petra avait l'air d'avoir une assez grande confiance en lui, peut-être un peu trop même.

« Je le sais ma chéri, le paternel répondit alors son sourire aux lèvres. — Tu remerciais de nouveau le caporal-chef Livaï de prendre soin de moi ? Interrogea la rousse en souriant. Son regard se perdit une fraction de seconde sur le brun. — Évidemment. »

En toute discrétion le brun plissa légèrement les sourcils. Lui-même et son interlocuteur le savaient, il avait menti à sa fille, enfin à moitié puisque effectivement, il l'avait remercié comme à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'une quelconque expédition en dehors des murs.

Dans les rares occasions où cela arrivait, Livaï était contrarié il détestait tourner autour du pot et ne pas savoir quelque chose de manière précise, surtout lorsque cela le concernait en personne. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Petra. Nous y allons, déclara le brun. Saluant son interlocuteur, il se remit en route au côté de sa jument.

— Je dois y aller, au revoir Papa, fais attention à toi, je t'embrasse fort, déclara-t-elle euphorique en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son père. »

Armé d'un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année fit au revoir de la main à sa fille qui à ces yeux devenait de plus en plus belle. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu dire au caporal-chef ce que la lettre contienait. Il lui en parlerait une autre fois songea-t-il intérieurement avant de rentrer.

Le bruit d'une porte claquant violemment se fit entendre dans le château, ancien quartier général du bataillon d'exploration. Le caporal-chef Livaï sortait tout juste du bureau du major Erwin. Pour le brun, la discussion avait été aussi ennuyante que d'habitude, mais son agacement était surtout dû à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le père de sa subordonnée rousse. Si seulement il avait pu en apprendre davantage, mais non, il avait fallu que la jeune femme arrive à ce moment-là. Désormais assis sur la chaise de son bureau, un soupir agacé passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Un stylo en main, il remplit dans un silence de plomb la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait. Concentré à la fois sur son travail ainsi que ses pensées, il n'entendit pas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau à l'instant même.

« Caporal-chef Livaï ! »

Une voix, familière parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Son humeur exaspérée n'empêchant pas son ouïe, elle fut semblable à une douce mélodie apaisante, doucereuse, et au lieu de l'endormir, elle le tira sans difficulté à la fois de sa rêverie ainsi que de la légère concentration qui donnait à son travail. Le caporal releva finalement la tête, ses iris argentés équivalent à un ciel fendu par un éclair foudroyant se plongeant un léger instant dans les iris ambre de la jeune Ral.

« Qui se passe-t-il, Petra ? » Interrogea le brun.

La porte s'entrouvrit assez pour y laisser passez un corps mince, une main tenait la poignée de celle-ci ; cela ne devait pas être la première fois que Petra l'interpellait . Sa subordonnée patientait toujours jusqu'on lui donne l'ordre d'entrer en temps normal. Mais en manque de réponse de sa part, elle avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte. Son regard toujours posé sur sa personne, elle répondit à la question qui venait de lui être posée et entreprit de fermer la porte.

« Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de ne pas répondre Capitaine, j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes agacés depuis que vous avez parlé à mon père. »

Répliqua la jeune femme, ses pas la guidant devant le bureau de Livaï, face à lui, Petra espérait au fond d'elle de ne pas avoir énervé encore plus le brun par ses paroles. Après tout ce n'était aucunement son attention. D'ailleurs, la raison de sa venue était justement par préoccupation pour lui. Souvent étaient les fois où Auruo la chariait à ce sujet soi-disant qu'elle serait trop mère-poule avec certains de ses camarades. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était ainsi, à prendre soin de ceux chers à son cœur jusqu'à surveiller certaines de leurs habitudes. Enfin cela concernait surtout le caporal-chef. Elle était toujours là, surveillant discrètement la façon dont son supérieur préparait son breuvage favori ; le thé noir. Observant chacun de ses faits et gestes pour le préparer aussi bien que lui. Elle désirait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approvisionnait d'une gorgée de son liquide favori préparé par ses soins, celui-ci soit parfait. Qu'il soit à son goût et émerveille son palais qui depuis bien longtemps semblait rempli d'un goût amer. Etait-ce la cruauté de ce monde qui en était responsable ? Sans doute oui. Pourtant pour la jeune rousse, ce monde renfermait parfois des choses merveilleuses, rien que le sourire de ses camarades était pour elle une chose précieuse.

Livaï fut surpris d'entendre cela de la jeune femme, il avait déjà remarqué son inquiétude envers lui bien sûr, mais actuellement, c'était comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Ce qu'elle avait écrit dans la lettre infectait-il son comportement envers elle ? Cela se pourrait, mais le haut gradé en doutait. Il supposait alors que la jeune femme craignait simplement de réfléchir une image négative d'elle-même. Si cela était la véritable raison, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle pouvait angoisser. Après tout la jeune rousse obéissait parfaitement aux ordres, jamais il ne l'avait vu rechigner sur un travail donné et si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait forcément su.

« J'étais concentré, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Petra. »

La voix de Livaï resta dépouillée de douceur malgré l'inquiétude de la soldate. Depuis le temps qu'elle était sous ses ordres, elle savait parfaitement que la délicatesse n'était pas son fort. Ayant l'intention de retourner dans la paperasse restante il baissa les yeux lorsque la jeune rousse reprit la parole. Sa voix se fit timide voir hésitante, sans doute dû à la peur de le déranger mais ne manquant néanmoins d'une élocution d'un charme harmonieux, envoutant. Pour sûr qu'il aurait pu s'endormir si son corps avait été en proie à une immense fatigue. Petra l'avertit de continuer de travailler tandis qu'elle allait lui ramener son thé favori. Souvent, il se posait des questions sur la manière avec laquelle elle avait pu réussir à le préparer aussi somptueusement que lui. Ce côté d'elle était une partie attachante de Petra une femme forte qui ne manquait pas de douceur.

Le calme revint dans la pièce, Livaï se remit à remplir la montagne de feuille qui lui restait. Comme si Erwin ne pouvait pas le faire… Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, surtout quand avec le mal qu'il avait eut à gagner la confiance de tous à l'époque à cause de son passé mouvementé en tant que voyou de la ville souterraine. Assez rapidement, il en vint signer ou bien même remplir ce qu'il fallait sur les différentes feuilles. Lorsqu'il eut tout juste terminé, Petra toqua de nouveau à la porte et c'est parfaitement conscient cette fois que Livaï ordonna d'entrer à sa subordonnée. Sa mine inquiétante avait déjà laissé place à son air joyeux à éclairer les journées de n'importe qui.

« Voici votre thé capitaine ! Déclara Petra euphorique.

— Merci, Petra. » Souffla le caporal

Une légère fumée s'échappa du liquide hâlé, l'odeur du thé remplit l'air de la pièce à une vitesse impressionnante. Le brun huma calmement, observant son reflet dans la boisson funèbre. Elle est, en quelque sorte, semblable à lui,. Comme le brun le thé noir et amer possède un côté ténébreux. Oui cette boisson lui convient parfaitement, comme si elle s'inspirait de son être dépourvu d'une quelconque tendresse. Petra, au contraire, ce qui lui correspond plutôt, c'est la douceur d'un chocolat chaud. Celui qui, sous le froid glacial de l'hiver, réchauffe votre corps de l'intérieur. Ils sont contraires, des êtres contradictoires, le chaud et le froid, l'hiver et l'été. Tellement de mots, tellement de termes contraires les définissaient, et malgré cette différence, elle est là comme une mère pour son fils. Elle est sans aucun doute celle qui fait le plus attention à son bien-être. Cette attitude qui, au départ dérangeait le caporal-chef, l'apaisait désormais en quelque sorte.

Refusant de laisser son breuvage refroidir sans raison, le caporal-chef saisit enfin la tasse. Petra toujours présente restait là, à l'observer,. Le petit récipient porté à ses lèvres, il but le liquide d'une simple gorgée pour apaiser son intérieur brièvement. Peu importe si son esprit ne l'est pas, le thé de la rousse est bien trop parfumé de douceur pour le laisser refroidir sur un simple bureau, comme si le comportement aimant de la rousse s'infusait dans le thé normalement si amer.

« Tu peux aller te coucher si tu le souhaites. » Autorisa de sa voix grave le brun.

— Et bien non capitaine... Commença-t-elle timidement.

— Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas dormir, Petra ? Interrogea son supérieur, masquant son étonnement.

— Je suis comme préoccupée caporal, je désire dire certaine chose à une personne en particuliers, mais je n'ose pas.

— Je vois. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose Petra, je ne pourrai te donner de conseils, avoua sincèrement le brun.

— Je sais capitaine, bonne nuit. » Souffla Petra avant de s'en aller.

Refermant derrière elle, un soupir discret passa les lèvres de la jeune rousse. Depuis peu, chaque nuit, la jeune femme pensait aux sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de son supérieur Livaï. Certes, le caractère de l'homme n'était en aucun cas facile, mais même en sachant son côté vulgaire, froid et violent du brun, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer en sa présence. Afin qu'il ne doute de rien, Petra avait tenté de rester neutre, mais cela devenait de moins en moins facile. Ses sentiments ne faisaient que grandir de jour en jour. C'est pour cela qu'elle en avait parlé à la personne dont elle a une confiance absolue. Aucune réponse ne lui fut apportée pour le moment. Qui sait ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore reçu sa lettre

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était avec empressement et une lettre en main que la jeune Petra Ral fila dans sa chambre dans le but d'être seule. Il ne lui tarda d'ouvrir la correspondance qu'elle venait de recevoir et de connaître la réponse au sujet de son problème d'amour. Verrouillant la porte, elle prit vite place sur sa chaise avant de commencer à ouvrir l'enveloppe un sourire béat aux lèvres. Enfin son père lui avait répondu.

 __Ma fille chérie,__

 _ _Je suis heureux de voir que malgré la disparition de ta chère mère, tu restes emplie de joie portant toujours un sourire radieux sur ton visage d'ange. Tu ne peux pas savoir le sang d'encre que je me fais quand je vous vois, toi ainsi que tes camarades partir en expédition. J'ai toujours l'angoisse qu'un jour le caporal-chef Livaï vienne toquer à ma porte pour m'annoncer ton décès pendant une sortie en dehors des murs. Mais toi, tu es toujours là parfaitement confiante en ne cessant de dire, qu'accompagnée du caporal, tu ne crains absolument rien. Mais n'oublies pas qu'il n'est pas invincible Petra. Je me rends compte que tu grandis tellement vite, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, tu n'étais qu'un bébé venant tout juste de naître. Parfois, le soir, de temps en temps, il m'arrive d'observer le ciel obscurci de la nuit et perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai le sentiment que tu es là, à côté de moi en train de me parler de tes amies. Tu sais, à moi aussi ta mère me manque beaucoup tout comme toi, mais moi aussi, j'essaye de rester fort tout comme toi ma puce. Pour tes sentiments, je ne suis pas vraiment doué en la matière surtout concernant un tel sujet, je pense que tu devrais laisser faire les choses ma chérie, d'accord ?__

 _ _Je t'embrasse fort Petra. Ton père qui t'aime.__

« Papa, pourquoi ia-til fallu que ce soit le seul conseil que tu puisses me donner… Laisser faire les choses ? Comment puis-je avouer mes sentiments au caporal-chef Livaï dans ces conditions ? »

Soupira Petra les bras croisés sur son bureau, le visage enfoui dans ces derniers. Se confesser à son père n'avait au final, pas changé grand chose, voir même pas du tout. Elle restait donc au point de départ, le même point où elle avait été lorsqu'elle avait envoyé cette lettre, dévoilant à son père l'amour qu'elle portait à son supérieur.

Soudainement, sans avertissement la porte de la chambre de Petra s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrevoir le caporal-chef, son regard éternellement froid au visage. Le corps de la rousse sursauta sur le coup ne s'attendant pas à voir son supérieur ici. C'était rare que Livaï vienne dans la chambre de ses subordonnées, si rare que la jeune Ral en eut une légère rougeur au niveau des joues.

« Petra, cela fait un bout de temps que je te cherche afin que tu nettoies la cuisine. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de disparaître, fit remarquer son supérieur en plantant ses iris orageux dans celle ambre de Petra.

— Excusez-moi caporal, cela ne se reproduira plus, souffla la rousse dont le rythme cardiaque augmentait. »

Ne craque pas Petra. Petra ne craque pas, se répèta intérieurement la jeune femme en ayant les yeux plongés dans ceux de son capitaine. La couleur framboise au niveau des joues de sa subordonnée, fit arquer un sourcil d'étonnement au brun, se posant des questions si oui ou non, elle allait bien. Pour un début de journée, elle semblait bien différente. Sans délicatesse, le brun vint poser sa main sur le front de la soldate. À ce léger contact son corps fut pris de légers frissons.

« Tu n'es pas malade pourtant, remarqua vite le brun, ignorant la raison de son comportement.

— Je vais bien capitaine, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Petra prit sur elle pour être parfaitement crédible, mais au vue de l'air qu'abordait son supérieur cela semblait raté. Alors rapidement, elle trouva un prétexte idiot et s'empressa d'aller aider les autres et se retirer sans demander son reste. Un soupir venant de Livaï se fit entendre avant qu'il ne songea à partir de la pièce dans le but de nettoyer son bureau. Sa marche fut stoppée et son regard se posa sur l'unique bout de papier présent sur le bureau. Dans l'intention de la ranger Livaï le saisit avant d'apercevoir son nom inscrit sur la lettre. En aucun cas il n'avait oublié les dires du père de la rousse. Et, pensant en apprendre plus il se mit à lire le courrier que la jeune femme avait reçu ce matin.

Lire cette foutue lettre ne lui avait rien appris le concernant. Toutefois, il apprit au moins que la rouquine aimait quelqu'un, mais rien qui ne le concernait en tout cas. Plusieurs fois, l'entrevue avec le paternel de la rousse lui avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Tellement agacé de n'avoir rien appris, Livaï ne prit pas la peine de ranger les dossiers des jeunes recrues et les déchirera sous le coup de colère.

« LIVAIIII! »

S'écrit une femme rousse à lunette qui entra sans frapper dans le bureau du caporal-chef. Déjà énervé, il fallut qu'en plus de ça la folle à lunette se ramène. Mais le brun ne remarqua même pas, qu'en main, elle tenait une lettre et lui répondit aussitôt

« Casse-toi la binoclarde, tu me casses les couilles rien qu'à t'entendre.

— Je devrais peut-être faire une expérience sur toi alors ! S'exclama-t-elle euphorique de son idée.

— Tu es vraiment tarée ma parole, tire-toi ou je te transforme en pâtée pour titan, au moins comme ça, je ne t'entendrai plus.

— Avant de me transformer en nourriture, tu devrais plutôt lire cette lettre qui t'est destinée Livaï. » Conseilla Hanji toujours amusée de la situation.

Une lettre ? Pour lui ? Jamais n'avait-il reçu de lettres alors pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui ? Curieux mais toujours énervé, le brun lança un regard noir à la binoclarde en face de lui. Lui ramener une lettre ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver toujours aussi chiante.

« Une lettre de qui ? Interrogea froidement le brun.

— Du père de Petra. Informa-t-elle. Tu sais pourquoi il t'écrit ? Demanda-t-elle excitée en lui tendant la lettre.

— Imbécile, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte et puis barre toi ou je vais te faire bouffer mon poing dans ta tête d'idiote. » S'écria le brun.

Riant comme une folle Hanji sortit aussitôt du bureau du plus fort soldat de l'humanité qui s'empressait aussitôt d'ouvrir la lettre. Le paternel de la rousse l'informait qu'il lui envoyait une lettre qu'il avait reçu de Petra dans laquelle, elle parlait de lui. De l'enveloppe, le caporal sortit effectivement une autre lettre qu'il ne tarda pas à lire.

 _ _Mon papa chéri,__

 __Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien malgré le fait que tu sois tout seul à la maison. Tu sais papa, même en faisant partie du bataillon d'exploration, je ne t'oublie pas bien au contraire ! Je pense très fort à toi tout comme je pense à maman qui est au ciel. Tous les deux, vous me manquez, mais je dois rester forte. L'humanité compte sur moi. Puis, comme je te l'ai dit, désormais, je fais partie de l'équipe des opérations spéciales dirigée par le caporal-chef Livaï, alors pas question de déprimer tous les jours ou de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Et puis pour moi, c'est un grand honneur d'avoir été choisie par le capitaine. C'est également comme un rêve qui se réalise. Autrefois, lorsque je me promenais dans les rues de la ville, j'entendais souvent parler de sa personne et en moi, je nourrissais l'espoir de pouvoir un jour le rencontrer et me faire ainsi mon propre avis à son sujet. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me faire cet avis papa. Le caporal-chef, c'est vrai que son comportement violent peut faire quelques fois peur voir même terroriser. C'est aussi vrai qu'il parle souvent de manière vulgaire et s'ajoute à ça un humour noir. De plus, tous les jours, il garde son air froid, jamais je ne l'ai vu sourire ou bien alors juste une fois légèrement. Mais malgré ces point négatifs, je sais qu'en lui le caporal-chef Livaï à un côté doux. Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois se soucier d'un de ses subordonnées malgré son ton toujours glacial. À ses côtés, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais, tu me le dis toujours, il n'est pas immortel. Mais pourtant, avec lui, j'ai l'impression que jamais rien ne m'arrivera, je me sens bien à ses côtés. Rien que de le voir tous les jours me fait me sentir heureuse. Mes battements de cœur, au fil des jours, s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Papa, je voudrais lui dire, je veux avouer au caporal que je l'aime même s'il doit me rejeter par la suite… Mais imagine s'il s'énerve ? Je n'ose pas papa, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide… Que dois-je faire ?__

 _ _Je t'aime très fort, prend soin de toi. Petra, ta fille adorée.__

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun observa le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa subordonnée était éprise de lui, mais maintenant qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion, cela semblait logique. En réalité, c'était même une évidence. Elle était toujours là à le surveiller, s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait rien vu alors que tout se déroulait devant ses yeux depuis un bon moment maintenant. Toujours pas remis de ses émotions, il fallut que la concernée de sa confusion frappe à cet instant. Reprenant vite un semblant de conscience Livaï lui ordonna alors d'entrer.

« J'ai terminé de nettoyer la cuisine, que dois-je faire à présent ? »

Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers son bureau, les joues légèrement rouges à nouveau en faisant le salut militaire. Livaï se leva alors sans un mot et vint poser sur son bureau, en face des orbes de Petra la lettre qu'il venait tout juste de lire.

« J'ignore quoi te faire faire, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, tu es ma morveuse. Seulement à moi, Petra Ral. »

Après ces seules paroles qui ressemblaient à un "je t'aime" indirect de la part de Livaï, le brun sortit tandis que Petra, confuse par ces paroles. Elle lit alors bien vite le début de la lettre envoyée à son père il y a quelques jours et comprit rapidement. Plus qu'un conseil, son père avait fait avancer sa relation avec son supérieur.

Les contraires s'assemblent, c'est une évidence. 


End file.
